Tetsuya Shin
Tetsuya Shin (哲也シン, Shin Tetsuya) - jest kapitanem 10 Dywizji w Gotei 13. Jego porucznik to Sasori Akasuna. Wygląd Tetsuya jest przystojnym mężczyzną, w średnim wieku, o krótkich czarnych włosach i niebieskich oczach, otwartych na świat. Wydaje się być dość dobrze zbudowany. Zazwyczaj nosi shihakūsho Shinigami, a na nim kapitańskie haori. Osobowość Jest sympatyczną osobą, która nie lubi powodować konflikty, a gdy już jakiś wywoła, stara się go zawsze złagodzić. Nie ma zbyt wielu wrogów i jest bardzo szanowany w Soul Society. Jest silnie związany ze swoim porucznikiem, Sasorim Akasuną, któremu uratował życie, gdy ten był jeszcze młody. Shin to także odpowiedzialna i rozważna osoba, która wie jak, i kiedy działać. Potrafi podejmować szybkie i przemyślane decyzje. Nie lubi ryzykować, choć niedocenił swojego przeciwnika, jakim był Aizen. Historia Tetsuya urodził się w zamożnej rodzinie Shin. Żył on w dostatku i nie miał żadnych problemów w życiu. Po wielu latach wstępuje do Akademii Shinō. Tam odnosi szybkie sukcesy, a po jej zakończeniu wstępuje do 10 Dywizji. Dochodzi do szybkich awansów, aż w końcu Tetsuya zostaje kapitanem 10 Dywizji. Krótko po tym, przechadzając się dzielnicami Rukongai, Tetsuya napotyka się na nieprzytomnego chłopca, który leży na środku ulicy i wszyscy go interesują. Natychmiast biegnie do podbliskiego sklepu i kupuje chleb, po czym próbuje ocucić chłopca i gdy mu się to udaje, wręcz mu bochenek. Chłopiec natychmiast go zjada. Po krótkim przedstawieniu się, Shin mówi chłopakowi, by poszedł za nim, proponując tym samym zamieszkanie w domu rodziny Shin. Chłopak, który przedstawił się jako Sasori Akasuna zgadza się i idzie za Tetsuyą. Jakiś czas później, Akasuna wstępuje do Akademii Shinigami, a po wielu awansach zostaje kapitanem Tetsuyi. Podczas kilku misji w świecie ludzi, zaprzyjaźnia się z Uraharą Kisuke, który wydaje mu się być niewinnym stawianych zarzutów o Hollowifikację. Później, spotyka się z Tsunade Yaku, w której się zakochuje ze wzajemnością. Niedługo po tym, Tetsuya pokazuje swojej kobiecie jego prawdziwą tożsamość Shinigami, gdyż ta mogła go zobaczyć. Tsunade akceptuje bez słowa prawdę i wkrótce żenią się. Shinowi trudno jest dzielić obowiązki Shinigami i rodzinne, więc rzadko pojawiał się w domu. Miał także syna, którego nazwał Shimon Yaku. W Soul Society, Tetsuya zaczyna podejrzewać, że Sōsuke Aizen jest prawdziwym sprawcą incydentu związanego z Hollowifikacją 3 kapitanów i 3 poruczników, a nie Kisuke Urahara, którego kilka razy napotkał w Świecie Ludzi. Prosi więc Sasoriego o pomoc w śledzeniu go. Wkrótce są świadkami, jak Aizen zabija pewnego Shinigami, który mu przeszkodził. Dwójka postanawia natychmiast wkroczyć do akcji, informując kapitana 5 Dywizji, że zostaje aresztowany. Aizen jednak odmawia i twierdzi, że w takiej sytuacji bd musieli walczyć. Tetsuya i Akasuna aktywują swoje Bankai i atakują przeciwnika. Sasori używa Kazekage no Satetsu do dezorientacji przeciwnika, podczas gdy Shin wykorzystuje to i razem ze swoim Zanpakutō atakują Aizena. Mimo wszystko walka jest naprawdę trudna, a członkowie 10 Dywizji wyciągają co raz to kolejne asy z rękawa, nie będąc w stanie poważnie zranić wroga. Starają się doszukiwać słabości w wodnym Zanpakutō Sōsuke, lecz nie idzie im to zbyt łatwo. Akasuna próbuje zastosować wysoko poziomowe Kido, podczas gdy Shin zajmuje Aizena. Tetsuya stara się używać ataków kooperacyjnych ze swoją kopią, lecz nie udaje mu się to. Akasuna uderza na niego z Hado #88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho, lecz Aizenowi udaje się go zablokować za pomoć Million Escudo. Dwójka zaczyna się już poważnie męczyć. Są zdenerwowani faktem, że Aizen nie jest nawet zmęczony. Mimo wszystko, nie poddają się i ruszają do kolejnego ataku, podczas którego Tetsuya rzuca bomby dymne. Sōsuke postanawia jednak zakończyć sprawę i błyskawicznie przebija na wylot ciało Akasuny. Jednakże, Shin przebija wtedy Aizena z tyłu, zaś Sasori z przodu, gdyż przebity Akasuna okazuje się być w rzeczywistości lalką z formy Bankai, która potrafi upodobnić się do właściciela. Obydwoje są zadowoleni ze zwycięstwa, jednak nagle zaczynają pluć krwią i zauważają, że z ich ciała zaczyna lać się krew. Po chwili zauważają, że Tetsuya z Akasuną przebili siebie nawzajem. Obydwoje są przerażeni tym faktem, nie rozumiejąc co się stało. Aizen wyjaśnia, że prawdziwą umiejętnością jego Zanpakuto jest absolutna iluzja, która umożliwiła mu na oszukanie ich podczas walki, powodując, że myśleli, że walczą z nim, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości walczyli między sobą. Obydwoje padają na ziemię, a Aizen zaraża Hollowifikacją Shina. Następnego dnia, Sōsuke „odnajduje” ciała porucznika i kapitana. Informuje kapitanów, że Akasuna najprawdopodobniej znalazł jakieś zapiski Urahary odnośnie Hollowifikacji, i eksperymentował z nimi na ludziach. Mówi, że prawdopodobnie dzięki temu odnosił tyle sukcesów, a także, że Shin odkrył to i podczas próby powstrzymania go, zostaje zarażony Hollowifikacją, lecz udaje mu się zabić swojego porucznika, samemu przy tym ginąc, zanim mógł zamienić się w Hollowa. Tetsuya zostaje pogrzebany jak bohater, podczas gdy Akasuna traci cały swój autorytet w Soul Society. Ekwipunek thumb|Bomba Dymna. Bomby Dymne (煙玉, Kemuridama) - Shin zawsze w ekwipunku ma kilku dymnych bomb, które umożliwiają mu taktyczny odwrót, a także oślepienie przeciwnika, podczas gdy jego Zanpakutō może pomóc mu znaleźć drogę do celu. Moce i Umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Jako kapitan w Gotei 13, Tetsuya opanował na poziomie mistrzowskim walkę mieczem, będąc w stanie walczyć ostrzem w każdej z rąk, lub też mogąc łatwo sparować ciosy i wyprowadzać kontrataki. Mistrz Shunpo: Tetsuya jest mistrzem w posługiwaniu się Shunpo. Potrafi się poruszać z niesamowitą prędkością, a także jest w stanie umiejętnie wykorzystać to w walce. Jego prędkość była nawet zaskakująca wśród kapitanów Gotei 13. Użytkownik Kidō: Shin jest jedynym z kapitanów w Gotei 13, którzy mają problemy z wykonaniem jakiegokolwiek Kidō. Z tego powodu, Tetsuya pomimo wielu sukcesów w Akademii Shinō musiał przechodzić całe szkolenie, zamiast jej wcześniej ukończyć. Jego Kidō ograniczają się do 35 poziomu, choć i tak ma problemy z ich wykonaniem. Zwiększona siła: Shin jest obdarzony ogromną siłą, podobną do poziomu jego porucznika. Potrafi łatwo podnieść i rzucić głazem, a także zgnieść kamień w ręce. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Shin jest bardzo odporny na ciosy, mogąc wyrzymać ciężkie rany. Ogromna moc duchowa: Tetsuya jest obdarzony ogromną mocą duchową, która jest większa od części kapitanów Gotei 13. Za jej pomocą może powstrzymywać rany. Kolor jego energii to niebieski. Zanpakutō Aryū (亜流, Naśladowca): Zapieczętowana forma przypomina tantō. Rękojeść jest koloru niebieskiego. *'Shikai': Komendą wywołującą Shikai Aryū jest Naśladuj (まねる, Maneru). Ostrze wtedy powiela się, tworząc dwa identyczne. Wygląd się nie zmienia. :Specjalna zdolność Shikai: Aryū na następujące umiejętności: :*'Samodzielna walka': Jedno z ostrzy Shikai Shina może samodzielnie lewitować, co pozwala na to, że użytkownik nie musi koncentrować się na swoim drugim mieczu, gdyż ten sam prowadzi walkę. *'Bankai': Ōkina Aryū (大きな亜流, Doskonały Naśladowca): Jedno z tantō Aryū zmienia się w swojego właściciela, idealnie go kopiując. Jedynymi różnicami są tylko głosy, gdyż kopia mówi głosem duszy Zanpakutō. :Specjalna zdolność Bankai: :*'Absolutne skopiowanie umiejętności właściciela': Bankai Shina kopiuje wszystkie jego umiejętności, mogąc je potem wykorzystać. Sprawia to, że obydwaj posiadają te same techniki i umiejętności, co ułatwia współpracę między kopią, a użytkownikiem. Bankai rozwija się tak samo jak właściciel, co pozwala na jego stałe ulepszanie. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni